The show was canceled
by HentaiDoll
Summary: My first and last fanfiction about Emilie Autumn and The Bloody Crumpets, what happend in a rainy day with a concert canceled?


**Hi everyone this fanfiction is dedicated for my internet Crush and beta reading Eimy Fallas this is for you babe 3 :D!**  
**This fic is very different of all fics i write but was fun do that.**

**Emilie Autumn and the Bloody Crumpets are NOT mine i wish but no are not mine U.U.**

The concert had been canceled and the rain storm now seemed to be turning into a tropical wave at least thatwas what the meteorologist had said. Emilie was starting to worry; if it got worse they wouldn't be able to leave Florida and she hated feeling so heated.

With a sigh she hung up her pone, her agent said they would wait in a hotel until the weather got better. Emilie started wondering what the girls could be up to and, as usual, she booked two hotel rooms. A bit later they all gathered up in Maggie and Moth's room, when Emilie came in she noticed they were lying in bed, completely bored. The only one nervous was Veronica, who would get startled and jump a bit every time she heard lightning.

-Well, it seems we have to wait here until everything calms down.

Maggie and Moth grunted, knowing it would be a long day. Veronica got pale; she hated that type of situations. Emilie came closer, throwing an arm around her and assuring her everything would be alright.

Maggie took the remote control and turned on the TV only to realize that there was poor signal due to the storm.

- Ughh what are we going to do now?

+We could exfoliate a bit.

-Oh yeah, good idea Veronica. We could get pretty as we inundate in this place.

+It's not funny Emilie

-Dooon't worry, we could do that or maybe…

Maggie stopped hitting the TV and turn towards them with a mischievous look "Maybe…?"

-We could give our lovely Moth a proper welcome

Moth noticed the girl's naughty face, and with a gulp finally gathered the courage to ask "Give me a proper welcome?"

-"Yes! To our plague, you see, we're all a family. We support each other every time we need need something" Emilie said with a wink

Maggie giggled mischievously and Veronica loosened up when she felt Emilie's hands on her shoulders, giving her a massage. Moth slowly caught on to what they were meaning.

Moth blushed and asked lowly "Alright, and how would that welcoming be?"

-Maggie!Stop jumping on the bed and bring me that empty bottle!

+ I haven't played spin the bottle since I was in high school…

-"I know sweetie; you mentioned it on your blog. Alright, now I'm going to go get the pillows and covers from my room and we'll build a fort. Veronica, you take out your scented candles from the bag and Maggie… you just stay were you are." Emilie said with said with exasperation.

As was said, the four girls managed to build a nice fort, filled with pillows and scented candles. Sitting in a circle, Emilie was the first to spin the bottle. Moth was quite nervous while the other girls were very excited about seeing the bottle spin, finally stopping and pointing to Maggots, who had a wide impish smile drawn on her lips…

Emilie placed a finger on her chin and thought for a few moments "Ok, I want you to give Veronica a massage, starting from her head and ending on… hmm… let's see… on her shoulders."

+ Ughhh what?!

- Calm down, we're just getting started.

Maggie started massaging Veronica's head; she instinctively closed her eyes when she felt Maggie's soft fingers start working small circles around her head. Maggie lowered her hands to Veronica's ears and starting touching them in an almost imperceptible way, Veronica had a slight tingling feeling every time Maggie brushed her fingers against her skin. Maggie lowered her hands to Veronica's neck, again only brushing her fingers lightly and then passed to Veronica's shoulders, massaging her and getting rid of every knot she found; slowly she moved her fingers to Veronica's sides and that was when Emilie stopped them. Veronica smiled sweetly and planted a short but wet kiss on Maggie.

- "Let's move on. Also, it will be me who spins the bottle and tells you all what to do" Moth locked eyes with Emilie and gulped again. The bottle had stopped spinning and was pointing to her. "I want you to give me the hottest kiss you've ever given… on the neck"

Moth took a deep breath and crawled closer to Emilie, her left hand taking laying on Emilie's neck and her fingers brushing Em's hair back so that wonderful milky white skin was completely exposed. Moth put her other hand on Emilie's waist, her thumb starting moving involuntarily. She moved closer and took in the sweet vanilla scent that Emilie gave off, it flooded her senses and Moth closed her eyes momentarily to enjoy that sweet scent. Moth's luscious lips brushed lightly against Emilie's skin, just enough to tickle her. Em trembled feeling the girl's warm breath and those lips against her neck, a whimper escaping her mouth when she felt Moth nibble just hard enough to leave a mark but not hurt her. Moth then left a trail of small kisses down to Em's collar bone. Maggie had her eyes wide open and used a piece of paper a fan while Veronica simply bit down on a pillow.

Emilie moaned and kissed Moth warmly on the lips "Great! Moving on…" She said, taking Maggie's improvised fan from her hands and spun the bottle once again, only for it to point to Maggie for the second time.

+"Yes!" Maggie exclaimed

Emilie raised an eyebrow "I think our precious Moth has gained the necessary confidence so, Maggie, I dare you to give her an orgasm without directly touching obvious parts and only in underwear."

-"Easy!"

+"Really?"

"Can I do it?" Veronica asked with a pout

"Your turn will come, darling… with me"

Moth lay between all the soft pillows and covers, she had a gorgeous lace undies. Maggie searched between all her belongings and took out a large feather, which she used to touch and tease Moth

Moth was starting to breathe deeply; Maggie's actions were starting to relax her. All of a sudden, she felt not only the feather's touch but also Maggie's warm breath near her face and was taken by surprise with a sweet gentle kiss. Mags straddled her and started running the feather between her breasts down to her lower belly, their eyes locked the entire time. Maggie bit her lower lip and moved down, sitting on one of Moth's legs and starting to move her hips while repeatedly moving the feather teasingly on Moth's sex. Moth felt a wet spot on her leg, noticing how the thin fabric from Maggot's shorts was wet and then realizing she was wet as well, she blushed. Emilie watched with a cynical and egocentric smile, she knew how to handle women. A bead of sweat rolled down Veronica's neck while she watched Maggot's movements get faster and the feather still playing with the girl's sex.

Maggie's panting turned into a sweet moan and she collapsed on the pillows next to Moth. Noticing Maggie's genuine orgasm Moth arched her back and had one of her own. Every bit of her body trembled as waves of pleasure took over her; she rolled over and kissed Maggie passionately

- "Alright, get away from each other! I think it's time for you two to rest. Veronica, let's go to our room... Stop touching each other I said!"

Taking their pillows and covers, Emilie and Veronica returned to their room. Veronica playfully jumped and hid between the covers, giggling like a child. Emilie followed her and lay on top of her. They looked each other in the eyes; they didn't have to say anything considering they were the best of friends and knew each other rather too well. Emilie gave Veronica an eskimo kiss before placing her lips over her girl's. Their mouths slightly opened, leaving way for their tongues to play, it was a passionate, wet kiss. Veronica started panting when she felt Emilie's hands between her thighs who smiled mischievously at her "It's wetter down here than it is out there, darling!"

Veronica grinned seductively, her panting got faster due to Emilie's movements and thrusts in her sex. Her movements got faster, hardly letting Veronica breath and stopped suddenly when she saw the woman's body shake from the pleasure. Emilie moved her fingers to her mouth with a smile.

"Get some rest, sweetie. Tomorrow we'll get outta here as soon as this weather stops" She moves over to a small sofa and sits down, taking her favorite book in her hands


End file.
